


Fine Wine

by Thekellin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekellin/pseuds/Thekellin
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Ciel and Alois planned on spending it together drinking sugary carbonated drinks, eating popcorn, and watching horror movies. But when they stumble upon and bottle of wine, they agree on only having one taste. Well, they had a bit more than a taste. After downing the wine, the tipsy duo decide that popcorn will not be enough for the night. What do they want? A cake of course!





	Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 13 back in 2014, and put it on Wattpad. Now that Wattpad is dying, a friend of mine suggested I post it on here almost five years later. After twenty minutes of me saying how the last thing I want is for my irl friends to see this on ANOTHER website, I was persuaded by the promise of free coffee and the potential to make someone smile.
> 
> Well, here it is. 
> 
> (If my past self made any typing or grammatical errors, please forgive her. She's made other mistakes that current me has to deal with that make editing an old fic less of a priority.)

It was New Years eve in England, and all throughout the country, people were celebrating. Everybody was going to party's, hanging out with their friends, and most of all, drinking. While the majority of people had fun and went crazy over the new year, a small handful of people just didn't understand what the big fuss was about.

Among that small handful, there was Ciel Phantomhive. He just couldn't quite get why people would celebrate such a petty event. The earth has been around one more year, woo-hoo. He knew that people celebrated it because they might have thought that it could have been the last time the year would change, but honestly, what's the chance that it won't be around next year? And the year after that, and the year after that? It just didn't make sense to him.

Yet here he was, sitting in the living room of his best friends house, waiting for his blonde buddy to return from the restroom so the night could continue on. Because Alois' adoptive father, Claude, was out for the night with a certain missus (Sebastian), he and the bluenette had the house to themselves. The plan was they would rent horror movies (and the occasional animation) and eat unhealthy candy and snack food all night long.

The blonde returned from the bathroom, and plopped down on the couch next to were his friend was sitting.

"So, what are we watching first?" Ciel asked his friend, while handing him the television remote.

"Hmm...what's a good scary movie?" Alois wondered aloud. The two teens sat in silence for a moment, both trying to think up a good movie to kick off the night.

"What about the grudge?" Suggested the blue-haired boy.

"Seen it,"

"Jeepers creepers?"

"Boring,"

"The messengers?"

"I thought we were trying to think of a scary film."

"Well why don't you think of one!" Exclaimed the exasperated Ciel.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that we need to have popcorn before anything. Come on!"

With that said, the blonde headed lad trotted off to the kitchen, the bluenette following tow. The eldest kneeled down and started searching a low cupboard.

"Now, where did Claude hide the popcorn?" Alois muttered to himself aloud, thought it didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"Wait, what? Why did Claude hide the popcorn?" Inquired the bluenette.

"Oh, uh, hehe," Alois scratched the back of his neck bashfully, "Well, one time, I got mad at Elizabeth for calling me immature, so I stayed after school one day, and kinda filled her locker and books with popcorn..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this, pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head, a faint smirk appearing on his lips. Why did this not surprise him?

"And that was supposed to prove your mature?"

That earned him a flick in the forehead.

"Whatever, he was never good at hiding things anyway-hey, what's this?"

Alois pulled a tall, red bottle out of the cupboard, and started to read the label on it; or rather, attempted to.

"This thing is so old I can barely read half the label!" He shouted at no one in particular.

"Give it to me," the Phantomhive boy held out his hand expectedly, and waited for Alois to place the bottle in his palm. When the Trancy lad handed him the bottle, he scanned over the label with his eye. "From what I can see, I think this wine is from 2007, so in about five hours it will be eight years old,"

"Eight years you say? You know ciel, I've heard that the older wine, the more delectable is is~!" Alois said with a smirk.

"If your suggesting that we drink your fathers wine, I'm afraid your going to be disappointed, because we're putting it back, and drinking some sort of sugary, carbonated, two dollar pop you got from giant tiger."

"Please! Just one sip! I've never tried it before, and Claude won't be able to tell the difference! He hardly drinks anyway!" Pleaded Alois, giving while him the puppy dog stare.

"You can go ahead and destroy your liver at age 14, but I for one, would like to keep my system alcohol free until I'm at least 18."

"You basically just said yes! I'm gonna go find one of Claude's shot glasses!"

"You don't drink wine with a shot glass..." Ciel said. Alas, he was ignored. Alois ran to the other side of the kitchen excitedly, jumped on the counter and started digging through one of the taller cupboards where Claude tended to keep the fine china. After a few moments of searching, Alois finally spotted five small shot glasses. He grabbed two, and as he was turning to jump off the counter, he started to lose his balance, and his hand went flying from its original place to grab on to something, and that something just happened to be one of the glass cups to his side.

Obviously, a cup would not help him regain his balance in the slightest, and he went falling off the counter, and landing with a loud thud. On his way down, he had managed to keep his hold on the shot glasses, but the drinking cup went flying out if his hand, going in the direction where his bluenette friend was standing, who had moved out of the way just before the glass could hit him.

Ciel flinched as he heard the sound of glass shattering, his arms reaching up to protect his face from any flying projectiles. Once it had finally settled on the floor, he looked up to see his friend, who was now sitting up and rubbing the shoulder he had landed on. Alois looked up, and the two locked eyes for a moment. They stared at each other for a second, before suddenly;

"Pfffffffffff~ hahahaha! That was hilarious! I swear, when I fell off the counter and that glass sliped out of my hand, it was like everything was in slow motion or something!"

Ciel chortled in response. "The look on your face when you fell, that was priceless. You looked like mr. Druitt when he's in one of his 'moods'!"

Alois' nose crinkled in disgust at the mention of their drama teacher, mr. Druitt. "Ugh, I hate mr. Druitt, he's always hitting on you, and gives me extra homework because I'm your best friend!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he only gives you extra homework because you two are distant cousins, and he doesn't want everybody to think he was giving you special treatment. But I have to admit, the way he talks to me makes him sound like a pedophile." Ciel said, carefully around the glass to help his blonde friend off the floor.

"Well," Alois started, " after all that, I think we should calm down with a shot of wine, don't you think?" He said, while batting his eyelashes at Ciel.

"Not interested." Ciel said monotonously. He didn't need to think as he predicted what his friends next attempt as to get him to drink would be.

Bargaining.

"Ok, if you just have one measly shot, I won't bug you about the wine for the rest of the night." spoke the fair-haired boy.

"One shot, then you won't bring up the subject for the rest of the night?"

The Trancy lad put his right hand on his chest over his heart, and lifted his left one to be equal with his head, shot glasses still in hand. "I promise, scouts honour!"

"I highly doubt you were ever a scout..." Ciel muttered as he begrudgingly made his way to one of the many drawers in the kitchen, searching for a bottle opener.

"Yes~! I swear Ciel, you will not regret this! This is the night, that us two fourteen year old boys, finally become fourteen year old men!"

The bluenette rolled his eyes at the exclamation, "Calm down, we're having a shot of wine, not conquering Mount Everest. And I'm thirteen."

Alois crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at the boy with the odd hair colour. "Fun killer."He stated childishly.

"Wait, shouldn't we clean up that broken glass first?" Questioned the eyepatch wearing teen.

"It can wait ten minutes!" Said Alois, as he grabbed the bottle opener that Ciel was holding out for him. Once he had the bottle opener and shot glasses in one hand, wine in the other, he jumped over the broken glass that laid by the counter and made his way back to the living room. Although he had a horrible feeling this would end badly for both of them, Ciel carefully stepped over the glass a sat next to his friend, who had made himself comfortable on the couch. He had placed the shot glasses on the coffee table in front of them, and was now working on getting the cork out of the top if the bottle. He was doing lots of trying, but little succeeding.

After what seemed like his hundredth attempt at opening the bottle, Ciel had seen enough of his struggling and quickly snatched the wine along with the bottle opener from the blondes grasp. In one swift movement, he had the cork out if the top of the bottle, and was now triumphantly smirking at his companion.

Alois was a bit shocked at how quickly the phantomhive boy opened the wine, but seconds later a smile peeled it's way onto his face. "Somebody's eager to drink,"

"I'll put the cork back in,"

"Just pour the damned alcohol already!"

"Trying to order me around won't get you anywhere."

"....please?"

"Well, since you said please..."

Ciel skillfully poured the red coloured drink, not a single drop going anywhere but in the small glass. When both glasses were filled up to the brim, the boys looked at each other, took a deep breath, and took hold of their drinks. Steadily, being because the glasses were so full, they slowly clinked their cups together and said 'cheers' or 'happy 2015' and downed the alcohol.

At first, both of the boys thought that it tasted absolutely wretched, but had to bare through it, for if one of them spit it out, it would come with a world of teasing from the other.

With that thought as their motivation, they tried to swallow the surprisingly thin liquid, and much to the surprise of the boys, the beverage actually started to taste, not good, yet not bad. It had become much more desirable though, and as they finished their first shot, the young lads looked at each other for a moment, before Ciel grabbed the bottle and started to pour round two.

Before they knew what had happened, they were on shot number six. The duo were barley sitting up, if at all. They had ended up in a most awkward position, but they were to tipsy to realize it.

Alois head rested in Ciels lap, as the bluenette himself was leaned far back into the couch, one hand holding a glass, the other resting on Alois neck, finding the slow pulse ever so entertaining in his drunken state. The bottle of wine had been scattered somewhere on the rug, most likely draining itself of its contents on the carpet, yet the two boys payed no mind to it, as they had forgotten what had made them behave this way in the first place.

All was quiet as the boys lazed on the couch, the only sounds being some light giggling, or the occasional drunken hiccup. That is, until Alois got an idea.

He sat up abruptly, causing him to get a slight head rush, but it didnt last long, and he turned to face Ciel.

"Lets bake a cake!"

"What? But don't we h-"

"I dont care! We need a cake!"

"...okay."

the two dashed off to the kitchen, and instantly started looking for a recipe book. after five minutes of searching, and suddenly angry ciel found one.

"Finaly! It took forever to find this bloody thing!" He shouted, throwing the book straight down to the floor for emphisis.

"Yay! Ciel found the book!" Exclaimed a very giggly Alois. He skipped to the other side of the kitchen, (Or rather tried to, he was a bit to buzzed to do so, and ended up doing a strange combination of skipping and stumbling) and tackled Ciel to the ground with a hug.

"G-get off me you oaf!" Ciel struggled to push the taller boy off him, but the boy was holding him with a death grip.

"Ciel found the book! He gets a gold star!"

"Stop talking like that! Get off of me!" Ciel struggled to get up from underneath the older of the two.

Alois got up, grabbed the cook book from off the floor, and flipped the pages until he found the recipe for a chocolate cake.

"Ciel! Let's make this one! It's got strawberries! And chocolate! Chocolate!"

"Just get the goddamn eggs!" Ciel shouted, sounding quite irritated. "I'll get the flour!"

"Can you reach that high, shorty?"

"Yes! Shut up! You're just jealous that you're too tall to go on the merry go round at the carnival!" He quickly turned around to go to the cupboard, not realizing it was right being him, and smacked into it. "Watch where your going! Do you have no manners? What is wrong with you!"

"Stop! Your hurting the counters feelings!" Exclaimed Alois, who was picking only the best eggs from the carton. Carefully choosing. One can never be too carful when choosing your cake eggs.

"The bastard deserves it! He damaged my pride!" He grabbed a dirty fork from the near-by sink, and stabbed the counter, leaving four small marks on the expensive marble.

He threw the fork to the ground, and proceeded to climb up the counter to reach the flour, which was "oh so conveniently" placed on the highest shelf.

Neither Ciel nor his blonde companion noticed the fork fall in a small pile of glass, from a previously broken cup.

The eyepatch-wading boy wobbly stood up, and grabbed the bag of flour. "Told you I could get it!" He said triumphantly. "I did it! Touch down!"

With that, he threw the bag to the ground.

The open bag.

Flour exploded everywhere. Well, everywhere within a five foot range.

Alois' eyes widened. "Tuck and roll!" He shouted, and attempted to do an air summersault, but only succeeded in falling on his arse.

"Idiot! You did that after it exploded! If that was a bomb you would be dead!" He jumped off the counter, stumbled, and narrowly missed the glass on the floor. Tripping over his own feet, he marched up to his friend, grabbed his shoulders, and started to shake him violently. "Dead! Dead I say!"

"No! I don't want to die! I want to live! And cook cake!" Wailed Alois.

"You don't cook cake, idiot! You...fry it!" He shouted, still holding his friends shoulders.

"Ciel..." Whispered Alois. "I have something to tell you...it's important..."

The blue-haired boy was slightly taken aback by this. "Alright...?"

"I..." Alois looked close to tears.

"Alois? What is it?"

"I broke the eggs!"

"You. What?"

"I broke them!" The tears spilled over by this point. "They broke and it's all my fault! I killed them! I'm sorry!"

"Why...why would you do that to them? What did they do to you? They were so innocent!"

"Well, at least they are at peace now."

All the useless playing and goofing off went on for about an hour, when finally, they had the cake batter made and in the oven. Everything was going smoothly.

Aside from the chocolate smeared on the walls.

And the fact that the batter that was in the oven is still in the plastic mixing bowl, which was starting to melt from the hot content inside, and the 350° temperature in the oven.

And let's not forget about the glass on the ground.

"Ciel! Look at the time! it's almost midnight!" Alois said with glee, pointing at the clock, and forcefully turning Ciel's head towards it.

Trancy's words rang true, as the clock read 11:56 PM. The two grabbed a phone to know the time, and quickly climbed out a window, onto a ledge, and scampered into the roof to see the fireworks.

By the time they got there, it's was 11:58 PM, and the duo were sitting comfortably on top of the roof together.

"So what's your New Years resolution thingy Ciel?" Questioned Alois, while keeping an eye on the clock.

"To have Sebastian dance for me in a pig suit while singing I'm a little teapot." Ciel said, staring blankly ahead.

"...Hey look! It's 11:59!"

They started counting down from sixty.

60, 59, 58...

They prepared themselves for the new year, and mentally said farewell to the year that would be passing.

46, 45, 44...

They sat close together, shoulder to shoulder.

32, 31, 30...

"Thirty more seconds." Ciel said quietly, while his friend continued counting.

20, 19, 18...

"I'm glad to start the new year with you, Ciel."

10, 9, 8...

They turned their heads slightly, just enough to see each other, and both gave a small smile.

6, 5, 4...

They looked forward again, and took the others hand in their own.

3, 2, 1...

"Happy new year!" They exclaimed at the same time.

They watched as fireworks of all colours went off, hands joined.

Alois turned and gave Ciel a quick kiss on the cheek.

\---

When Claude entered the house, to say that he was mad is an understatement. Although, you couldn't tell, because Claude liked to be an emotionless bastard all the time.

He walked into the living room, and noticed the empty bottle of wine on the ground.

That's one week of grounding for Alois.

He continued to the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks.

The chocolate on the walls.

Two weeks grounding.

What was that strange smell? It was a mixture of burnt toast and burning rubber.

Oh no...

The oven's on...

When Claude opened it, he was met with the sight of his favourite plastic bowl melted all over the oven, and a strange, black substance crusted onto the remains of the mixing bowl.

Four weeks grounding.

He turned the oven off and took a step back, when suddenly-!

"Gah!"

Claude moved his foot quickly, and noticed a small, sharp piece of glass lodged into the calloused flesh of his heel.

He carefully pulled it out of his foot, and hopped to the bathroom to disinfect and bandage the wound.

That's when Sebastian walked in.

"Claude, I'm here to pick up Cie-"

He took one look at the living room.

One look at the kitchen.

"You know what, I'll just pick him up later..."

With that, Sebastian left the house.

When he walked outside, he didn't notice the two boys curled up together on the roof, with their fingers laced together, both sleeping peacefully.

Wait until they wake up for their hangover.

\---


End file.
